ForEVER Wrong
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: Ever takes Roman's offer to sleep with him. She realizes, Roman will always want more. Once she gives the antidote to Damon, she leaves. 100 years later they meet again. Things have changed. Ever changed. She has a special addition to the family.
1. Chapter 1: One Night Stand

**So… I see not that many people know about Evermore being on fanfic, and if this story doesn't get enough fans Imma have to leave to deleting it. BUT if you guys practically beg me when I give out the warning, I may go on with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the story or characters in it! Even though we all wish we did.**

**And there's a rated M part in this, you can skip it I even put a note to tell you when it's come.**

**Chapter 1: One Night Stand**

I found myself knocking on Roman's door late at night. If he wants something, I'll give it to him. I'm getting sick and tired of his little games. I just want to have a normal life with Damon. He opened it. His eyes were red, he had a beer bottle in his hands. When he saw me he immediately changed into regular clothes and came back in about three minutes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"I came to give you what you want," I said. His lips curved into a smile and he took a step towards me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He pulled me to his chest and gave me a kiss. I so wanted to puke, but I knew I had to be strong. One night won't make a difference. I'm in love with Damon, something that will never change.

Roman took steps back, forcing me with him. He kicked the door closed and started with his fun. I played along with him, making him very happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up under the covers in Roman's house. He laid behind me and his arm had hooked around my right side. My eyes grew wide, and mouth dropped open. I actually did it. How could this happen? I fell for it. I sat up gasping, holding the blanket still. Roman woke up and looked up at me. He stood on his knees on top of me. His hands slammed on the backboard of the bed next to my head. The arms bent and his nose was touching mine. His lips came to mine and opened. They gave me the sign to do the same. I did and his open mouth clasped on with mine. He did what ever he wanted with me for the next few hours.

"Roman. Please, I need a break. I gave you what you wanted," I said grabbing the covers. I wrapped myself and sat up.

"No, you done when I say you're done," he growled.

"I need to know for sure you'll give me the elixir. I didn't just do this to walk away with nothing. Damon is probably already worrying his mind out—"

"You told him you were coming?"

"No. But I've been gone for a long time. He has to be wondering."

He sighed. "Fine. Once more. I'll send you back with the elixir, and you come when I want you back."

I stared at him. "The deal was I would do it, there was nothing stated that it would be done again."

"Well, then no elixir. Just remember, I have some more of your blood. I can always make the potion again."

I growled. "Alright, one more today, and I go back home. Any other day you want I'll come back." He smiled at the thought and manifested an outfit on me.

It looked like a black and white bathing suit with ruffles. But it was hard, had a zipper, let my chest fall out the top, and didn't cover up much of the bottom. I wore stockings and high boots that went up to my thigh. All I did was stare, he's such a perv! I groaned. I was starting to rethink all of this, but I knew I had to. Damon and my relationship counts on this. I won't risk it, I won't let Damon die and live in the shadow land. He deserves better… Maybe I'll break up with him after I hand him the elixir.

Roman chained me to the bed and brought out a camera. "What are you doing?" I asked.

**(RATED M HERE SORRY)**

"I want to remember this forever," he said. After placing it on a stand and setting the timer, he crawled on the bed towards me. He went to my right side and faced the camera. With his left arm, he grabbed my chin and made my face face his. His lips stuck to mine and pulled away from them a few centimeters. He gave me the sign to look at the camera and I did. His tongue stuck out and played with mine. I knew I had to make him happy, I made it look like I wanted more. The red light went off and Roman started.

I played along, biting his lips… He turned his back to the camera and faced me. His arms stretched out with mine and he angled his face to see the camera. The arms brushed along mine and went to the middle where they met on my chest. Making it seem real, I groaned and moaned through it all. By now it's been at least half an hour and I was fully naked. Roman unchained me but still pinned me to the wall. His arms held mine tightly to the wall and they went to my shoulder. He started kissing down the middle of me starting from the forehead.

He went all the way down my entire body and I continued to fake scream, yell, moan, and groan. His hands circled around my chest and he made his way behind me. The hands grabbed my wrist and held them there. His mouth was pressed against my ear.

"Make me happy," he whispered.

I forced myself to smiled as he slowly released my wrist. I turned and went on with whatever for the next hourS. He made me keep going, and by the morning I was finished. Then he started laughing.

**(RATED M DONE)**

"Perfect." He went to the camera and shut it off.

I put on my clothes, glad I would even feel them again. "The elixir." He ran downstairs and back up carrying a purple power.

"Put this in the other elixir and he'll be fine right when it goes down his system." I smiled then ran away from the horror house with the powder. Finally I got home. I changed clothes and laid on my bed. I don't need to go to school today, I have more important things to handle.

I cuddled up with my blankets then realized I smell like Roman. I took a shower then sprayed my room with lavender spray. Then I inhaled deeply. Glad I got over with the first part… Now I have to decided what to do next… What will Damon's reaction be?

**Hey, sorry for those who are grossed out for the rating M part. I am too, but I had to. Or else the chapter would've been useless.**

**Cookie (::) Question: Why do you think Roman brought out a camera?**


	2. Chapter 2: Antidote

**Hey! I decided to write another chapter! And the cookie question answer was so Roman could show Damon to get him jealous! Here are the winners:**

**tay**

**Triforse-savior22**

**Twilight Geek**

**Obviously evermore still hasn't gotten too popular so not many winners! Here r ur cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

**Anyways as you all know I'm a disclaimer. I do not own evermore blah blah blah. Even though it's starting to become my FAVORITE book! It's like right at the edge of beating twilight, in my opinion. But I still LOVE twilight, just starting to get bored of vampires (but still LOVE both twilight and vampires!)!**

**So back to the story!**

**Chapter 2: Antidote**

I stayed in bed the whole day. Sometimes I would drone off into a little nap and wake up 20 minutes later. The rest of the time I kept thinking of what to do next? Obviously, my first thing on the checklist is to give Damon the antidote. Still figuring out a way to tell him without giving away what just happened two hours ago. He'll probably wonder why I'm not at school and come right here after. So I have about three hours left.

One way of saying it is I went to summerland and they gave me the antidote. But there's no way they'd just hand it over. So that's out of the options. I could say I manipulated Roman. But he'd wonder how I could manipulate the person who manipulated me into giving Damon the spell. Okay… those two aren't good. Alright… think Ever. What's a way Damon could believe you…. I could say that maybe the spell doesn't last and sneak it into his elixir. No… there's no spell in the world that would only last for a few weeks. Three ideas out the window… I may just have to tell him the truth. No, he'll yell at me saying it wasn't safe and was a stupid idea. He's not wrong though. I'm stupid. I'm stupid enough to believe a guy who suddenly forgives someone. I sighed. Damon would be better off if he never knew me…

Hey, that's not a bad idea. But how would I pull it off? Sneak in the antidote into his elixir and make a mysterious leave? No, he'd come looking for me thinking it was all Roman and he'd find out about everything. Uhh… I could actually say I made the antidote myself and then lie and say I didn't love him anymore. No… he'd soon figure out the real reason I left. I ran my hand through my hair and stared at the elixir in my hand. My door opened and I jumped to face up.

Damon stood at the door and looked at me worried. His eyes went down to the powder in my left hand. Then they turned up to me. He came and sat down on the bed next to me. His hand grabbed the small bottle carefully without touching me and held it up.

"Is this the antidote?" he asked and looked at me with fear. Think Ever! What are you going to do?

"Y-yes," I said and he started growling.

"Did you fall for Roman's trick?" he yelled standing up. "I told you to never go to his house—"

"I didn't involve Roman in any way!" I yelled back trying to give a real angry expression. He fell for it and continued to stare at me. "I… I made it myself. It may not work, but it's worth a try." He stared at the bottle. "You mix it in with your elixir and when you drink it, you'll be healed."

He grabbed my elixir bottle on my desk that was half-drunken and dumped the powder in. I stared as he hesitantly drank the rest of the bottle. Then he turned towards me and slowly touched my head. When nothing happened his hand traveled down my back and pulled me into him. His lip immediately caught mine. I was about to kiss back, but remembered what I had to do. I have to make him believe I don't love him. My lips pulled back and I put on a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His thumb brushed my cheek. There could be another way to this. Making him think I'm not the person he thought I was… But it includes me going back to Roman. It's better than having to tell Damon the truth. I know what he may do. But Roman will always want more, I can't stop it. So it'll be better this way. Making him hate me.

"Nothing…" I said. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into me. We went on for about another hour. I laid in bed wrapped in the arms of Damon. A smile slowly appeared on my face.

We actually did it. Without having someone trying to mess everything up. Well… Roman almost created this. Making me fall into this mess. Only for his own entertainment. Well… I guess I have to start now before Roman wants more. Which means this might be the last time I'll ever see a smile on Damon's face.

**Alright pretty short but I will update if I get enough alerts about this story… So remember to review, put it on alert, and all that stuff. AND if you LOVE this story go to my profile and vote on my poll! **

**Cookies Question: Why do you think Ever is thinking it'll be the last time she sees Damon smile?**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**The reason why Ever thinks it'll be the last time she sees Damen smile is because she's about to break his heart. Like make him hate her. I'm not putting up the winner so if you knew this here is your cookie!**

**I'm sorry about the rated M parts! I just had to put it! It's Ever's plan!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Chapter 3: Plans**

I stared out the window. In the reflection I saw Damen getting dressed. I turned and crawled on the bed towards him. "Why are you getting dressed so early?" I groaned.

"Ever school starts in 15 minutes. You need to get dressed," he said. And even though his mouth let out those words he knew he never wanted me to cover up. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me. When I did I saw his expression drop. "I'll be down stairs." He left the room and I laid back. I grabbed my phone and texted Roman: _Come to my house, now._

"Turn around," someone said. I turned and saw Roman standing there. "Looks like you and Damon have already started. Anyways you read my mind. I need more."

I smiled and grabbed him by the neck. He laid on top of me. I pulled his shirt off of his head and rolled over so I was on top of him. My lips went down to his and his arms wrapped around my waist. I did as much dirty things I could during the next two minutes. My hands grabbed his lower area and he put his hand on top of mine. With his other hand he touched my chest. I grabbed his wrist.

"Who knew you'd be capable of this?"

I heard Damon walk in and I started to yell. "Get your hands off of me!" I screamed at Roman. I tried struggling but his grasp was too strong. I looks to my side at Damon. His eyes stared at where my hand was and where Roman's was.

"What happened here?" he yelled.

I tried pulling away again but Roman kept me close. He pulled me into him and put both my hands where his are was. I screamed and tried getting out of his grip. Damon tried to come and help me but Roman used his powers to stop him. He then used a spell to freeze my hands where they were. His own hands traveled from my knee, to in between my legs, and then all the way up to my chest. I screamed again.

"Damon!" I cried out and it was actually real. Tears flowed out of my eyes and I yelled. Roman pulled me into a kiss and emphasized his tongue out to Damon. "PLEASE!"

Roman released my hands but I couldn't pull them away. My own body weight was keeping me from moving my arms down. Roman continued with me for another five minutes.

"LET GO OF HER!" Damon yelled.

Roman's lips curved into a smile on my lips. He released his arms and allowed me to be free. Then he did the same with Damon. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself. Then I ran into Damon's arms and started crying. He growled at Roman.

"Don't you ever to that to her again!" he yelled.

"Hey, she started it! Her hands were originally there, I just did as she told me!" he yelled and I knew this was perfect for my plan. "I could do her a favor and return her dirtiness." He said with a smile on his face. I started crying harder and harder.

"Leave now!" He got up and put on his clothes. Then he jumped out the window and ran away. My crying got harder and Damon's grip became tighter. "Don't worry. He'll never come back."

He laid me down on the bed and grabbed clothes for me. I continued crying and realized it'll be harder than I thought. Damon helped me get dressed and I finally calmed down. He held me.

"I smell gross," I said. "I have Roman all over me." He let me go.

"Go take a shower, I'll be waiting right here."

I walked over and started the shower. I stood in the water and knew this week won't be the best ever. In fact, it'll be the worse.

**Okay so I'm really really really really sorry about the M. Just to let you know only about one or two more chapters will have M and then it's all back to normal things! And I HATE M but if I don't put it the chapters will be a bunch of nothings. So please don't be mad.**

**Cookie Question: Why do you think Ever's week will be horrible?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Side

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My cousins visited for a while so I had no time to write but I'm back! And you guys may be happy to hear that I will continue and FINISH the story! Well it's not 100% decided because I've noticed the views have gotten smaller for each chapter and not all of you have put this story on alert so I'm thinking the story is going to die down later on when everything gets good.**

**Disclaimer blah blah blah**

**Cookie question answer: because she's going to see Damen (figured out it's spelled like that) in pain of seeing a part of her he didn't realize existed.**

**Chapter 4: The Other Side**

_**Day 1**_

I walk the halls of the school slowly alone. I asked Damen to give me a while alone. He was fine with letting me go for a while knowing that I'm still recovering from what happened with Roman. I knew since then, since this morning, there was no turning back. By the end of this week, by the things I will be doing, Damen will figure out Roman was telling the truth when he said I gladly did everything in that room.

"EVER!" Haven and Miles yelled running up to me. I kept my face down as they babbled on. "GUESS WHAT?" I kept the same expression but answered them.

"What?" I tried saying but came out as a whisper.

"I'm going to Florence!" Mile screeched and him and Haven jumped up and down screaming. They realized my expression and stopped in place.

"What the fug is wrong with you?" Haven yelled. "This is an exciting moment for Miles!"

"Uhm…. Nothing. Just thinking," I said.

"Ugh! Damen trouble again! Are you kidding me?"

"Not exactly… I have to go," I said and ran off as real emotions were going to be exposed very soon. I crashed into Roman and before I could run away he grabbed my wrist.

"We're ditching first period," he whispered in my ear. The bell rang and everyone rushed to their class. Roman dragged me to his truck and threw me in the back. He stood with his knees spread out on top of me. I tore off his shirt and pulled him down to kiss me. He took off all the clothing on me and kissed everywhere, leaving hickies on my neck, arms, chest, and in between my legs. I groaned with fake pleasure. He took off the rest of his clothes and I knew what he was going to make me do next **(and I am not going to explain it! EW!)**. I did as he made me. Grossed by the taste but was forced to swallow.

"Why are you just laying there?" he yelled.I turned over so now I was on top. I grinded and sucked all over his body. I was soon about to break out in tears. He grabbed my hands and held them at his area. "How does it feel?" He laughed playing with my hands in that area. I let out a few tears and then he made me do the worst. Then repeat everything. And again… then again… and one more time. Then ten minutes before the bell rang he left me laying there exhausted. I manifested a knife in my hands. Now time to make it look like he raped me, but leave a few clues.

I drank the potion I made that makes me heal slower. Then I cut both my arms from the hand to my shoulder. Blood piled under me and on the white blanket Roman put there for comfort. I coughed up blood and let it drip down my face. Then I made a cut on my stomach, both legs, a small one on my neck, and one on my cheek.

I heard the bell ring and I started screaming and yelling. Everyone heard and started crowding around. Miles, Haven, and Damen pushed through the crowd and looked at me. Haven gasped, covered her mouth with her hand, and started crying. Miles stood gaping and had tears flowing out his eyes. Damen climbed into the truck with me and studied my body. Seeing the hickies, my boobs red, and my cuts not healing.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Haven screamed while crying.

Damen had tears coming out his own eyes. I made myself believe that Roman did rape me so everyone else will believe it. But a few things were sure:

I was afraid.

I am hurt.

I don't want to have Damen see me like this.

I can't believe that Roman is getting dirtier.

I will always be afraid now.

Damen had picked up my head and looked in my eyes. He saw how hurt I was. How afraid I am. He held me to his chest. Haven and Miles held my right hand. "Your so pale," Haven sobbed. Tears came out my eyes and I has a rush of anger, but couldn't do anything about it. Damen put his jacket behind my head and held my other hand. He became scared that I will fall into the shadowland and squeezed my hand tighter. I tried squeezing back but was too weak.

"Please Ever, don't die on us now," Miles said and a tear ran down his face. That was the last thing I hear until darkness was all I saw.

XXXXXX

I wake up in the hospital, Haven, Miles, and Damen the first things I see. All holding my hands. Haven gasped. "She awake!" she yelled.

I looked around the room. Police officers stopped questioning the students and a doctor came to check on me. He sighed. "You need to take it easy. Do you remember anything?"

"No," I said to quickly they knew I was lying. The doctor stepped aside and let the police officers in. One carried a pencil and notepad. The other must be the questioner. And then the last had everyone leave the room. Damen watched through the windows what was happening.

"Ever," one said. "You need to tell us so this person won't hurt you anymore. Tell us anything you remember."

"I don't remember anything," I trembled.

"Please. We need to know or you will never get out of here."

"I remember someone coming and that's all." One sighed.

"We're going to question some people and if we get some clues from them, we will have to come back and you need to tell the truth." I nodded and they walked out. The first person they questioned was Damen. He kept staring at me as they asked the questions and after a few minutes without asking anyone else they came back. "Now, your boyfriend Damen tells us you had hickies all over your body, your chest was red, and you had cuts all over yourself. Now tell us what you know."

I sighed and only said a few things. "I was raped… by someone that didn't go to the school. He did it in a random truck he saw. He made me do these things I didn't want to do… I don't want to remember it!" I sobbed. Tears came down my face and one of the police officers gave me a tissue. I rejected and started yelling. "He _RAPED ME! _Is THAT what you want to hear?"

"Who raped you is what we need to know. We can protect you."

"You can't!" I screamed sitting up. "He's dangerous! You'll endanger everyone's life! He gets what he wants! And I don't want to be here when it happens!" I tore off the needle in my arms, ripped the breathing tubes out of my lungs, and took off the clip on my finger. They tried stopping me but couldn't. I pushed them out of the way and screamed. I jumped on my feet and my amulet fell out of my gown. "You can't protect me! NO ONE CAN!" They got up and tried putting me back on the bed. I fought it and screamed, hitting them with a pillow as hard as I could. They got up but I pushed them back. "HE WILL COME BACK!"

People ran in with shots. I knocked them out of the way and ran out the door. Damen watched worried, Haven shocked while crying, and Miles didn't want to look but he did in pain. I ran down the short hallway, not too fast with my legs being cut, and people with shots were on both ends of me closing me in. "YOU CAN'T PROTECT ME!" I screamed. Someone got close to me and I knocked them out of the way. Another caught me by the waist and gave me a shot. "You can't…" I said calming down while crying. I fell down and cuddled in a ball. "I'm dying…"

I looked and saw someone tell all the people from school they had to wait in the front. Haven tried fighting. "What are they going to do to her?" She was hauled away with Miles and Damen behind her staring at me in shock and pain. I cried and felt something go into my back.

My acting was amazing, but… can I keep it up?

XXXXXX

_**Day 2**_

Roman took me to a shed behind the school. This time if he told me to do something I'd do it. And everything was worse. It was torture. We literally weren't able to be separated **(I'm still not gonna say it! If you get I feel sorry you do, if you don't you should be happy)**. But this connection didn't stop him from moving freely. It hurt us both but he risked it. He was a king and I was his toy. During this time I made it look like I liked it, a lot. He believed it and so he went harder, fiercer. Doing things I didn't even realize was possible. I made him really believe and did worse things back. At times I would yell when he moved too fast. It seemed like forever and when the second period was about to end he pulled apart and I yelled in pain. He got dressed and stayed a little this time, going to a corner.

I laid on the floor, there was no need to make it look like he hurt me because he did. He used a knife himself. So I laid on the floor bleeding with blood splatters everywhere. The shed was painted white so it looked like a horror movie. He handed me pictures. "Know ya been acting for some reason. This may help." The pictures had his face scratched out and they were of everything. I scattered them on the floor after he left. Then I started crying remembering everything that happened. A knife laid in the pool of blood next to me.

The bell rang and I knew a few people could hear me. The door opened and none other than Damen, Haven, and Miles were standing there looking at the scene. Haven brought out the phone. I acted fast and grabbed the knife. I held it to my neck, actually making a small mark. "You call a hospital and I slice open my neck," I said in between my teeth. She dropped her phone and looked at me. Damen could barely even look and Miles just started yelling and kicking the wall.

"Why must you get hurt? Why can't it be me? I can't stand seeing these scenes! You're dying Ever!" he yelled.

Damen looked around the room and saw the pictures. He picked up every one of them and shuddered at how repulsive they were. Haven and Miles looked at them too and then Damen handed them the pictures and came to me. "Did _he_ do this?" he asked me sitting me up on his knee.

"No," I said my voice very shaky I couldn't hide it. I started crying again and I knew he broke out a few tears.

"Wow, who is this guy?" Haven said staring at the pictures in fear… sad for me that I had to go through it. "You are so tortured in these photos… I'm so sorry Ever."

_**Day 3**_

He kept making it worse. He says I'm only getting better. I know that this will never be over now.

_**Day 4**_

I'm terrified beyond possible of what Roman is doing.

_**Day 5**_

I'm putting Damen, Haven, and Miles in too much pain. It's hard not to crack.

_**Day 6**_

It's getting way worse. From a rating of 1 to 10 this is definitely 1,000,000. He is getting was closer to killing me.

_**Day 7**_

The school day was normal. But when Damen comes to my room tonight to watch over me, he'll definitely hate me to extent.

**Okay this was intense! I hated putting it! And I finished Dark Flame before I wrote this so I figured out I was spelling Damen wrong. And I really don't like the ending of Dark Flame…. **

**Cookie Question: What do you think Damen sees?**

**By the way the next chapter hardly even has rated M. YAY it's all done!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Night

**Aren't you all glad that this will be the last somewhat rated M chapter. I sure am… Anyways in the last chapter I was wrong on the A/N that there's hardly any M in here, because if I don't put it then it's just like a short chapter, very very short.**

**Disclaimer…. You all know the stuff blah blah blah**

**Cookie Question: He sees Ever actually doing everything without force and sees Roman and her… and stuff…. You'll know what I mean**

**Chapter 5: The Last Night**

I wait for the last bell to ring. Happy to get through a day without Roman, but sad to know what's going to happen later on today. Damen held my hand. I was happy to feel his touch without any other injuries or a thin layer of energy in between us. He gave me a bouquet of red tulips by mind and I managed a small smile. I looked at the clock and saw the bell was going to ring very soon. Fear washed over my face, and it was real. Damen saw and squeezed my hand.

_What's wrong? _He asked.

_Nothing…_ I replied.

The bell rang and I let go of his hand, gathering all my stuff. Damen started walking to his car with me at his heels. He opened the door for me and I jumped in. Then he went to the drivers seat and drove off to my house. I got out of the car and when I turned around Damen was standing there. "Do you want me to come in?" he asked.

"I'll be okay, you don't have to watch over me 24/7," I said and tried taking a step but he stopped me.

"Did you run out of elixir, you're not healing." My expression dropped and I looked down. "You need to tell me if Roman is doing this."

"It's not Roman… It wasn't any immortal…"

"Then why is this happening?"

"It's like I said in the hospital… I'm dying… Every night I have a dream and it may not be a dream but I'm in the shadowland."

"Ever—"

"Save it…" He moves aside and I enter the house. I got up to my room, leaning on the wall to help. When I opened the door I saw Roman laying on my bed, his arms crossed behind his head. "You're early."

"Well thought I could stop acting for now and just enjoy it."

"Then I won't play back."

"I have your blood. Do you really want to play this game?" I groan and he pulls me on the bed. His lips meet mine. My hands were on both side of his head keeping me up. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down to him.

I undone the buttons on his shirt with my teeth. He gripped at my shirt and pulled it off my head. Then he reached for my pants. I kissed down his chest and went farther down grabbed his shorts and pulling them down. He helped and took them off, bringing down his underwear with it. I knew what was coming and as he was about to flip me over on my back I sat up against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hold on."

"No, hurry up."

"No." He slapped me across the face and turned my head to see Damen outside my window. When he saw what was happening he tried budging through the window. Then my attitude changed and I pushed Roman down on his back.

"What are you—"before he could finish I kissed down his chest then did what he wanted me to do when I got to the bottom. Even though I was disgusted I still kept a fierce look on my face. He gripped at the bed and moaned. The he grabbed my hair and pushed me down, my head hitting the backboard. "That's my girl." He took off the rest of my clothing and sucked on my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tilted my head back groaning.

He stood on his knees and pushed me to the wall, his lips still attached to my neck. His hand gripped my leg and traveled up. As for his lips traveled down. I laughed and smiled. Then I peeked a look at Damen who had anger written all over his face. My hands went down and played around **(still not gonna explain)**. Damen jumped down and headed for the front door noticing what Roman and I were doing.

I heard the door budge open and he ran up the stairs and into my room. He grabbed Roman by the shoulder and pulled him back. Roman slammed to the wall and hit the ground. Damen grabbed my shoulders and held me to the wall.

"What ever he did to you, you have to snap out of it!" he yelled. I turned my face to him and growled.

"He did nothing but make me happy," I said.

"I know that's not true! Your eyes are pure black! He put a spell on you!" I growled again and pushed him out of the way. Then I went to Roman making sure Damen saw and I started French kissing him, letting his hands travel where they wanted and mine did the same. Damen growled and ran over to us. He pushed us apart and looked at me. His eyes stared into mine. "Ever?" My anger stopped and I realized the anger wasn't fake. But it wasn't towards him. I fell and he caught me. Then he gently put me down and looked at Roman. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I did nothing! It was her controlling me!" he fought against him as we planned.

"How would you prove that?"

"This!" He held up a tape that I didn't plan for him to have. Roman put it in my T.V. I got dressed and then went into Damen's arms. His arms were tightly wrapped around me. The video started and it was what happened in the truck. He video taped it himself having his own plan. Damen shrugged and trembled at what he was seeing.

Roman had left me and I manifested the knife. I was cutting myself and Damen's grip on me loosened. One thing was that as I cut myself blood was coming out of my eyes. Then the next day came, the next day, and all the rest. Damen saw a side of me he didn't realize was possible. When all the videos were finished he turned towards me and gripped at me shoulders.

"You lied this entire time!" he yelled.

"I did it for us!" I yelled back.

"Then why would it look like you're having so much fun?"

"I…I."

"Exactly! How could you do this? I thought you loved me!"

"I do!"

"But I guess you love Roman more!" Before I said something he continued on. "Just don't anymore! Don't try to make up an excuse!" Without thinking I closed my eyes and imagined the portal to Summerland. "Don't even try to go there!" I opened my eyes and saw the portal. I pushed Damen away and walked in. I landed in a forest next to a river. Then I heard a thump and I turned to see Damen.

"Fine! Yes I lied! I needed to get the antidote and fell in Roman's trap! And it seems I actually fell for him…" I didn't even believe I said it.

"Then go. Go be with Roman. I don't care anymore!"

I created the portal and landed back in my room with Roman. "Now let's finish what we started," he said.

"No."

"I have your blood." Then I remembered something…

_Roman nods, his eyes on mine as he removes the antidote from my grasp and says, "We'll need something sharp."_

_I squint not quite understanding . "What are you talking about? If that's really the antidote like you say, then why can't he just drink it? I mean, it's ready right?" My stomach twisting under the weight of his gaze, so steady and focused on mine._

"_It is the antidote. It just requires one finally ingredient to make it complete."_

_I suck in my breath, knowing I should've known better, that it couldn't be that easy when Roman's involved. "What is it?" I say, my voice as shaky as I feel inside. "What kind of game are you playing?"_

"_There, there." He smiled. "Not to worry. It's nothing too complicated—and it certainly won't take hours." He shakes his head at Rayne. "All we need to get this show on the road is just a drop or two of your blood. That's it."_

_I stare at him, not comprehending. I mean, how could that make the slightest bit of difference between life and death?_

_But Roman just looks at me, answering the question in my head when he says, "In order to save your immortal partner, he must consume an antidote containing a drop of his true love's blood. Believe me, it's the only way."_

_I swallow hard, far less afraid of shedding blood than being played a fool and losing Damen for good._

"_Surely you're not worried that you're not really Damen's one true love—are you?" he asks, his lips curving the tiniest bit. "Perhaps I should call Stacia instead?"_

_I grasp a pair of nearby scissors and aim them toward me wrist, and I'm just about to plunge when Rayne screams, "Ever, no! Don't do it! It's a trick! Don't believe him! Don't listen to a word he says!"_

_I look at Damen, seeing the labored rise and fall of his chest moving so slow and ragged now there's no time to waste. I know in my heart that he has only minutes left, not hours. Then I bring the scissors down hard, watching as their sharp pointy tip penetrates my wrist, nearly splitting it in two. Shooting a geyser of blood straight into the air, before gravity takes over and pushes it down. Hearing Rayne scream, a wail so piercing it cuts through the sound of everything else, as Roman crouches beneath me, collecting my blood. _

_-Blue Moon, Alyson Noel  
_

"No you don't! I remember you collected the blood into the antidote and I fed it all to Damen! You've been playing this trick all along!" I pushed him and he stumbles out the window. His face seemed feared so he was off guard. After I saw him run away I started packing.

I can't stay here.

I can't face Damen at school.

I can't handle the pain I'll be in just looking at one place and remembering, he tortured me there.

**Now I know officially this will be the last rated M part! YAY I'm super glad to get on with the next part! Need to hurry and get it out before I forget the idea!**

**Cookie Question: How do you like the story so far?**

**HEHE you all can win cookies!**


	6. Chapter 6: 100 Years Later

**I can't wait to write these next parts because i don't have M and stuff blah blah blah ive explained it but also because i get back to the way i normally write without being distracted by the other stuff.**

**Cookie question: AWSOME! so if you all really like this story and guessed it somewhere close to that you all get cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**And I have no idea what to put in between so Damen shows up this chapter...  
**

**Chapter 6: 100 Years Later**

I've changed so much over the past 100 years. I've grown to forget about Damen and Roman. I know even now Damen still hates me, but that's what I planned right? But I know deep down I don't want to forget him. So once in a while I would remember and cry in my room. Remembering what I put him through all because I didn't want to feel ashamed for falling into Roman's trick. I know I have to try to move on but it's hard to when you know how much you hurt someone. Enough to bring out anger that was reserved deep down inside them. That's what I did just to get away from all of immortal things. I never visit Summerland anymore, I try not to touch anyone, and I promise myself that I will not look into anyones past. But one thing I can't escape is living forever. I move from school to school, or high school to next high school, then once in a while college. The only time i go to college is when someone asks, sometimes I say I'm not going to college other times I say a college. Once in a while when I get bored I go to a certain type of college, like culinary school or art school. I only do it when I know someone from one of my other schools aren't there.

_I heard the door budge open and he ran up the stairs and into my room. He grabbed Roman by the shoulder and pulled him back. Roman slammed to the wall and hit the ground. Damen grabbed my shoulders and held me to the wall._

_"What ever he did to you, you have to snap out of it!" he yelled. I turned my face to him and growled._

_"He did nothing but make me happy," I said._

_"I know that's not true! Your eyes are pure black! He put a spell on you!" I growled again and pushed him out of the way. Then I went to Roman making sure Damen saw and I started French kissing him, letting his hands travel where they wanted and mine did the same. Damen growled and ran over to us. He pushed us apart and looked at me. His eyes stared into mine. "Ever?" My anger stopped and I realized the anger wasn't fake. But it wasn't towards him. I fell and he caught me. Then he gently put me down and looked at Roman. "What the hell did you do to her?"_

_-Chapter 5, ForEVER Wrong_

I figured out what it means, my eyes turning pure black. I became angry and my powers took over. No other immortal in the world has this. My mind chakra is the strongest and that's where my feelings come from. So when one emotion is stronger than the other these strange powers come out. I've experimented on it and realized when they're mixed feelings I go crazy when it's one a certain physical power comes out. Now I have to control myself and try to make sure nothing will set me off. Almost the whole school thinks I'm some creep or witch. Only one person understands me, that's because she's an immortal like me. As I thought, she was changed by Roman. She was his little toy he messed with. That's how we connect, both tortured and had our lives taken away.

I woke up and manifested myself clothes. I wore black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black flats. Once I was done I walked outside and sat at a bench waiting for Karleen. I saw her coming and she was wearing all black like me. She sat down next to me and handed me a book.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's the book of shadows," she replied. My mouth dropped open.

"How did you get this?"

"I made a little trip to Laguna beach and there was this magic shop, it was there." I stared away from the book and at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I thought I'd be able to find something to help you."

"As long as you didn't check out anything else."

"I didn't, I swear." The first bell rang telling everyone we had five minutes. "I gotta go, last time I was late I had a month of detention." She stood up and walked away. I sighed and closed my eyes for a while. My mind went blank as I listened to everyone rushing to their class.

"I hope we have some classes together," a girl said. Her voice was strangely familiar. "YES! First period with Mr. Reames!" Hey that's the class I'm in. But at the moment I didn't care, the voice seemed like I really know it. From 100 years ago. I opened my eyes and saw Haven and Damen standing in front of me looking at their schedules. Then I gasped and stood up, starting to walk as calm as I could. "It's over th-Ever?" I stopped in place realizing there was no hiding it anymore. "Hey! That is her! EVER!" She ran up to me and touched my shoulder, turning me around. I saw her whole life mapped out in front of me, including the past 100 years.

Roman almost killed her and Damen changed her. A few years later they got married. I looked at Damen who stared at me wide eyed. "It really is you!" My hands flared out fire and made Haven have to run away. I dropped the book of Shadows which is now far from saving. "Whoa... What is happening to you." Damen looked at my eyes and I knew what he saw. Without thinking, I ran away with my hands clasped together. Tears started to form in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from falling. My hands flared out again and burned down a tree which caught on with other.

"Hold on," Damen said to Haven and rushed towards me. The fire alarm went off and I heard people rushing outside. "What's happening?"

"I don't have time to explain," I said in between sobs. "But you and Haven have to get out of my sight... NOW!"

"Why? You need to tell us!"

"If you don't leave people will come out here and see this, they'll figure out who we are." He shook his head and clasped his hands around mine.

"No they won't." He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them nothing happened.

"LEAVE!" He grabbed Haven and ran away as fast as he could. I controlled my feelings just in time when everyone rushed out of the doors. Karleen ran to me and saw the book burnt a few feet away from me.

"What happened?" I showed her a picture of Damen and Haven _together_ in her mind. Then she gasped. "Oh no..."

Firefighters came and extinguished the fire and told everyone to return to our class. I entered the classroom and saw Damen and Haven sitting at the top right corner. I took the farthest seat away from them for the best results of the day.

**What do you think? You have got a glimpse of what Ever is capable of!**

**Cookie Question: What made Ever lose control of her powers?**

**It's simple, it's given to you in this chapter so it shouldn't be too hard.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Summerland

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been distracted by starting school and stuff. ONly a few days left til it starts! Anyways, I'll try and update as much as I can cuz I've also been working on Mermpires.**

**Chapter 7: Summerland**

I walked through the halls with Karleen. A past few days have been horrible. Just looking at Damen and Haven give me butterflies. I've been tempted to go up to him and tell him the truth. Karleen has managed to keep me away, for now at least. One day, I will get everything out. I know my jealousy may be talking right now, but I can't hide the fact that Damen is with someone else. Especially since we thought we were meant for each other. I entered my classroom and saw Damen and Haven at the first two seats at the top by the door. I quickly looked away when they looked back at me. I rushed to my assigned seat and brought my stuff out, tears welling in my eyes. Someone sat next to me and saw my expression.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine," I said. I stared at the board and wrote down everything on it.

"Are you sure? We can ditch school for the day and you could tell me anything you'd like." I looked up at him.

"You're not afraid?" He touched my hand and I saw his life in front of me. I quickly pulled back.

"Why would I be?"

"There's a rumor going around that I'm a witch." He smiled and started laughing softly.

"I don't believe in witches. Only the physic people." I bit my lip and looked away from his glare. Even though, I still felt his eyes burning right through my head. It was hard not to look back. Finally I gave in and turned. Right behind him I saw Damen and Haven kissing. Damen saw me looking and looked at the guy next to me. He suddenly stopped and he looked mad. I put my things away and stood up.

"I think I'll take your offer," I said. "But first, I need a name."

"Jude." We walked out with Damen glaring at us. When we were at the door he stood up and blocked me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's healthy to ditch once in a while," I quoted. His expression dropped and let us walked away.

Jude took me into the forest and we stopped in an open field. He sat on a boulder that was on the side. The sun was out and I hid in the shadows. Jude laughed. "Afraid of the sun?" he asked.

I stared at the place and closed my eyes. I thought of the glowing portal that leads to Summerland. When I opened them it was right in front of me. I took a step towards it, then another. I was one step away now. When I was going to step in I remembered what happened last time. I stumbled back and the portal disappeared. I fell to my knees and started crying. Jude came to my side and held me in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you implied that I was physic."

"Yes, I sensed it."

"Well, there's this place called Summerland. The last time I visited that place I was with someone who thought we'd be soul mates. Something happened and we got in a huge fight. I then ran away. Now... he's back and with someone else."

"Well, what are you afraid of?"

"A hundred years have passed and I found these special powers I have. When I see them I get angry but am also jealous. I tried to forget him, but he still lingers in my mind. Haunting me. That's the only thing I have left of him... And I'm afraid I'm going to lose him forever. All of him."

"If he really loves you, he'll come back. Like they say... If you love someone let them go, and if they really love you, they'll come back."

I stopped crying and looked up. I recreated the Summerland portal and went in, leaving Jude alone. It was already too painful standing here. I sat on my knees on the grass under the tree and imagined the first time Damen and I were here. The scene played in front of me. How he explained anything could happen here. When I imagined the elephant and an elephant was in front of me. But the thing was, he was so sweet and innocent here, all before I thought it'd be better if I just get the elixir so everything would be okay. It's all my fault. It's my fault that I changed Damen. I made him show his dark side he's stored for the past 600 years. All released onto me...

I stood up and walked over to the bridge that allows you to cross over. A few old people walked by me, people who have passed away. I took a step forward. Yes, I wasn't in control right now. I wasn't thinking straight... but I wanted to go. To leave my nightmare and live with my family. See buttercup again... see Riley again. I wouldn't have to deal with the immortal situation I have. I wouldn't have to deal with Damen. I could... let go... Let go... Let go... Let... go...

"Let go..." I whispered with my eyes closed. I took another step. I could feel that I'm coming closer. Closer to be with my family. I want that feeling. I want to feel safe again. "Let go... I'm letting go..." I opened my eyes and noticed I had walked all the way over to the very edge of crossing. All these different feelings came to mind. Wonder and imagining and feeling how much will change. I'll be separating myself from the world. Nothing able to stop me. Pure peace. I picked up my right foot, and closed my eyes. The closer my foot came to the ground, the more memories came. But as it was about to touch, they turned into nightmares.

_"Ever! It hurts!" Riley screamed. "Help me!" she burned in fire along with buttercup at her side who was whimpering, trying to figure out how to escape the torture. "Ever!" She reached out her hand that soon fell to the ground. I screamed and looked up at a boom. Damen was stretched out over looking me._

_"You will never be good enough! You're running away! Little scared Ever is running away! Hahaha!" he laughed._

_"No... No... NO!" He picked up Rileys burnt body. Weak and lifeless. Her voice echoed in my mind... Help me..._

"EVER!" I was pulled away and I fell on the grass back in Summerland. I cried, holding onto whoever saved me.

"She's gone... She's gone! Riley is gone!" I screamed. I cried and cried and cried. I knew I would go through painful memories before I'd cross, but I'd never imagine it'd be that bad.

"Ever, Ever, look at me right now!" I looked up and stared into Haven's eyes. "I'm right here. I won't leave you." I held onto her tighter.

"Haven!" I yelled, remembering my old best friend. Not her life with Damen. Just Haven... my best friend. "I miss you..." I whispered.

"I miss you too..." Her voice cracked and a tear fell off her face. "I know it would've hurt you, but I tried looking for you... I wanted you at the wedding..."

"I was practically there... I saw your life when you touched me...I missed so much...I regret everything I've done that made me lose you..."

* * *

I woke up in a room with plain white walls. The bed was simple and a fan was twirling around in circles above me. Sitting up, I tried remembering what had happened. What I remember is that I was crying. I got out of bed and looked out the window. It was morning, the paper boy riding his bike down the lane, tossing newspapers at the small one story houses. The door opened and I turned around. Damen stood in the doorway.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"What did it look like?"I asked, the sentence coming out a little harsh.

"Ever, what if Haven didn't sense something wrong? You could've been gone."

"What would you care?" I asked. "I'm nothing but a piece of shit to you."

"Ever, I was extremely mad at you, but that's the past."

"Really then what's now? I never asked t be saved. I wanted to cross over!"

"You don't mean that..."

"Yes I do! This is why I wanted to leave! I'm tired of all the crap you put me through! You went straight to these stupid conclusions and never thought! You have no idea how much you hurt me!"

"Is that why you cheated on me? Huh? It's your fault Ever! You will not push this onto me!"

"I'm not pushing it onto you! I know it was my fault! I know exactly what was going through my mind! But you didn't real my mind at the time! You don't know what I put up with!"

"Then what did I ever do to you? YOU have no idea what I went through! I was in love with you and you go with Roman? The one who messed up everything we created? You did nothing but break me!"

"You broke me! You don't know anything about what happened! You never stopped and-"

"Ever! It is not me who ruined your life! You ruined your own life! What you went through wasn't nearly as bad as mine!" We yelled out our hearts. All these feelings pouring out in this short time. I couldn't handle his words, he had no idea what I went through. He found Haven, someone to love. And me? I practically died during the years...

"Would you for... once... just stop!" I take a dramatic pause. "You need to listen to me! Take my hand! See what my past 100 years have been! It comes nothing even close to yours! You spent it with Haven! I saw her life!"

He walked towards me and grabbed my hand. His eyes closed and he trembled. And as he grabbed my hand I looked into his past. The first month after I left was depressing for him, then the whole Haven thing. After that he forgot about me until now. Looks like we really weren't meant to be.

His eyes opened and he stared at me in horror. "You..." he stuttered.

"Yes..."

"Me..."

"Yes..." I took a deep breath like they do in movies. To build up the tension... Making viewers wonder what's going to happen next. What the people were talking about... But when I got the nerve to blurt it out, it stayed stuck in my throat. Tears jerked out of my eyes and my hands trembled. "Get Haven..." I whispered. Right then Haven was by my side.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked. Her hands were placed on my shoulders and she pulled me into a hug. "It's okay... Tell me." I shook my head and fell to the ground, Haven following down right behind me. My hands tried going up to hide my face, but they stayed trembling in my lap. Damen stayed standing, his own mind in my memories. Replaying all that happened. Realizing the mistake. "Ever...?"

As Damen remembered, I remembered. The months I spent alone, trying so hard to take care of myself. Barely passing by, spending all the money I had... kicked out of the house... Living in the worst conditions... Only to end up with nothing... nothing at all... Ending up alone once again, but forever this time. "I tried, Haven!" I screamed and she held me in her chest. She whispered nothing in my ear. "She's gone! My baby is gone!"

"It's okay..." Haven whispered, tears coming out her own eyes. She had seen it all too. And it wasn't anything she liked.

"I tried so hard... I want her back!" I yelled.

"Your baby... Damen was the father wasn't he..." I nodded. Roman had triple protection, and Damen had nothing. "Oh, Ever!"

* * *

**Poor Ever...Anyways, it'll all make sense in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Haters

_**Shout Out to the Haters!**_

**Who the hell cares? If you read the fricking summary and dont care for it, don't try to bring us writers down! At least we have the guts to even post our stories we know are pretty cliche! And why comment anonymously? You guys are only trying to make yourself feel better? I bet you can't even write an original story! So why don't you give us your real account if you even have one and we'll be the judge to see if you can write a good story! Yeah, I know my writing isn't a New York Times Bestseller, and I'm not gonna let you idiots tell me what I'm doing wrong! This is a fanfiction site! We are free to do what we want, so don't try making us wrong! I DONT CARE! Yeah, you may be reading this and thinking, she totally cares if she's writing this! I'm ANNOYED! Don't review if you have nothing positive to say! You guys just ruin all these good writers minds! And to those writers reading this and you've gotten one of those comments, don't let it stop you from doing what you love. Because we both know they cant do any better.**

_**Lovingmailiaf**_


	9. Chapter 9: GOODBYE

**I will not continue any of my unfinished stories on this channel. I've lost interest in all. It's not because of certain comments I've been getting, I just forgot most of the things I was going to write and I've just gotten bored. If anyone wants to continue them, go ahead. I won't delete any of the stories so if you do continue, you can still look at what I've written cause you probably forgot yourself. **

**The story I might continue will be SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE but it may be unlikely that I will. From what I planned that fanfic has only a few more chapters anyways, but I forgot most of what I wrote so if I do continue, sorry if some things are off. I'll read all that was posted, but anything I said that will be answered may not be answered. **

**Sorry, but it is what it is. I'll be writing my own stories from now on, no fan fiction. So, any plans I made for redoing the stories on this account are all gone. **

**GOODBYE FANFIC**


End file.
